The present disclosure relates to a light source module, and more particularly to a light source module having a three-dimensional optical control structure with an asymmetrical shape.
An LCD display usually comprises an LCD panel and a light source module which mainly functions to provide a surface light source required for the LCD panel to display. Generally, depending on the position of the light source, the light source modules can be divided into a direct type and an edge-lit type. The light source of a direct type light source module is disposed directly below the light source module, usually for an LCD display of large size, and the light source of an edge-lit type light source module is disposed at a side of the light source module, usually for an LCD display of small size.
In order prevent non-uniform brightness of the LCD display, a full optical film is generally used to homogenize and maintain the brightness of the entire display without compromising the light source brightness. However, for the prior art, the problem of non-uniform brightness distribution of optical films still exists, and an additional spacer is also required to provide sufficient support for the optical film. Thus, how to change the design of the optical film for achieving good brightness distribution while omitting the provision of the spacer is an issue to be addressed at present.